Peça Ajuda
13 de Julho de 2015 23 de Novembro de 2015 |anterior = "Chille Tid" |proximo = "Motel Keystone" |storyboard = Joe Johnston Jeff Liu |prod = 063 |escrito = Joe Johnston Jeff Liu |dirigido = Ki-Yong Bae e Jin-Hee Park (animação) Jasmin Lai (arte) Ian Jones-Quartey (supervisão)}} é o 12º episódio da 2ª Temporada e o 63º episódio de Steven Universo. Sinopse O programa de TV favorito de Steven é interrompido por causa de uma pertubação mágica no sinal. Resumo do Episódio e as Crystal Gems assistindo a transmissão de Peridot.]] O episódio começa com Steven e Ametista assistindo Comidas Choronas. Steven parece estar gostando, mas Ametista está confusa com o enredo do episódio pois acha estranho como os personagens choram por qualquer coisa. De repente a televisão para de transmitir o episódio e exibe Peridot transmitindo uma mensagem em todas as frequências pedindo ajuda a Diamante Amarelo. Garnet e Pérola também assistem a transmissão, e Steven confirma com Connie pelo telefone que ele e as Crystal Gems não são os únicos a receber a transmissão de Peridot. Pérola se pergunta como é possível transmitir uma mensagem tão poderosa, e c Garnet deduz que só é possível através do Centro de Comunicação Gem. As Crystal Gems vão para o Centro de Comunicação Gem, montadas no Leão. Steven entende que eles devem destruir a estrutura, e sugere a Ametista que ela e Garnet formem Sugilite. Ametista parece feliz com a ideia e diz que Garnet era quem deveria decidir, mas Garnet se recusa, afirmando que na ultima vez que formaram Sugilite, ela enlouqueceu, ao se tornar instável e era por causa dela que não podiam usar o transportador já que estava quebrado. E que ao contrário da ultima ocasião, dessa vez, eles precisam de cuidado, ao invés de força. Em seguida, Garnet sugere que Pérola faça a fusão com ela. Pérola se emociona com tal decisão de Garnet, e topa. .]] Garnet e Pérola executam a dança de fusão, a fim de formar Sardonyx enquanto Steven animadamente as observa. Depois que Sardonyx é formada, ela aparece, fazendo a sua apresentação, como se fosse em um show ao vivo. Ametista expressa descontentamento. Sardonyx está feliz em finalmente conhecer Steven e começa a brincar com ele. Sardonyx demonstra sua arma com a convocação da lança de Pérola mais as Manoplas de Garnet no final da lança para formar um martelo de guerra maciço. Steven pergunta se Sardonyx usará seu martelo de guerra para esmagar o centro de comunicação com ele, e Sardonyx sugere diferentes alternativas. Ela descreve sua fusão como "específica, inteligente, precisa, impecável, elegante, controlada, cirúrgica, graciosa, e poderosa. Mas, sim, de vez em quando, eu sou conhecida por esmagar." Ela cita suas qualidades, no momento em que retira cuidadosamente os componentes-chave do Centro de Comunicação. Ao terminar, Sardonyx se despede e Garnet e Pérola se desfundem. Com isso, as duas Gems começam a rir e se abraçarem de emoção e felicidade, e Steven se junta a eles, dizendo que tudo foi incrível. Pérola pergunta por que eles não fazem isso com mais frequência, mas Ametista suspira à distância. De volta ao Templo, Steven e Garnet estão assistindo Comidas Choronas novamente. Steven ainda está interessado no desenho, mas Garnet demonstra apatia. Ametista chega e caminha até a geladeira, visivelmente irritada e chateada. Steven pede para ela assistir com ele e Garnet, mas ela recusa. Pérola entra no Templo, e em questão de segundos, o televisor mostra outra interferência novamente e todos saem para o Centro de Comunicação mais uma vez. Garnet e Pérola se fundem novamente para formarSardonyx. Ela se regozija sobre como sua existência é exigida devido a sua personalidade (talvez intencionalmente jogando uma indireta a Ametista), e prossegue para desmontar o Centro de Comunicação novamente, exatamente como da última vez. Enquanto ela faz isso, Ametista se distancia e começa a cantar Tower of Mistakes, expressando sua tristeza por não estar com Garnet. Steven percebe a tristeza da Gem e Mais tarde, vai com Ametista, juntamente com Leão, vigiar o Centro de Comunicação, afim de flagrar e capturar Peridot. Ametista se alegra, na possibilidade de que se tiverem êxito, Garnet poderia voltar a fazer fusão com ela. Eles tomam posição, escondidos, e examinam os arredores. Peridot tarda a chegar e enquanto isso, Steven tenta passar o tempo, e ensina a Ametista a fazer a ilusão dedo "salsicha" flutuante. De repente, uma luz verde aparece de repente. Steven e Ametista notam que está se aproximando rapidamente. Eles estão confusos pelo fato da Capsula de Fuga de Peridot estar sendo usada, já que as Crystal Gems a pegaram no episódio "Curtindo por Aí". e Steven ficam chocados ao descobrirem que Pérola está construindo o Centro de Comunicação.]] A Cápsula começa a colocar os pilares deslocados em posição de reconstruir o centro de comunicação, mais uma vez. Após Steven dar um zoom em seu telescópio, ele e Ametista são surpreendidos ao descobrirem que Pérola está reconstruindo o Centro de Comunicação, não Peridot, como pensavam antes. De volta ao Templo de Cristal, em frente da televisão, Steven sugere para Ametista que Pérola poderia estar apenas estudando a forma como funciona. Steven então liga a tv, e a interferência aparece novamente. Pérola chega e percebe isso, e diz que isso não é bom. Steven e Ametista estão visivelmente nervosos, Pérola chama Garnet para irem ao Centro de Comunicação desmontá-lo, pela 3ª vez. Garnet diz que Peridot de alguma forma está escapando da sua visão de futuro. repreendendo Pérola.]] Ao chegarem, Pérola está feliz em manter a fusão com Garnet para fazer Sardonyx. Quando ambas iam se fundir, Ametista interrompe com um grito de "parem!". Steven afirma hesitante que ele e Ametista viram Pérola reparar o Centro. Percebendo que seu plano é revelado, Pérola pede desculpas a Garnet e diz a ela que estava se divertido ao se fundir em Sardonyx com ela. Garnet joga Pérola para o chão, e percebe por que ela não podia ver Peridot em sua visão de futuro. Pérola tenta falar com Garnet e se explicar, mas Garnet está muito irritada e nega as alegações de Pérola. Garnet começa a cercar Pérola, a chamando de traidora. Ametista tenta defender Pérola e diz que a fusão com Garnet é a sua única chance de se sentir poderosa.Garnet então observou tudo, com arrependimento.]] furiosamente grita para Ametista não defendê-la, que Peridot está lá fora em algum lugar e Pérola apenas está distraindo as Crystal Gems com assuntos triviais para suas próprias necessidades egoístas, sobretudo com vitórias inexistentes. Em seguida, Garnet ordena que Ametista se funda com ela, afim de formar Sugilite, e destruir o Centro de uma vez por todas. Sugilite destrói rapidamente os pilares do Centro. Enquanto isso acontece, Pérola observa tudo, horrorizada. e Pérola não se falam no fim desse episódio.]] Na cena final, Steven e Ametista estão de volta para casa, assistindo mais uma vez, Comidas Choronas. Pérola entra no Templo e caminha em direção à porta do quarto, e Garnet acaba de sair do Transportador e caminha em direção à porta. Elas silenciosamente andam, e passam perto uma da outra, sem dizer uma palavra, mostrando que Garnet ainda está decepcionada com o que Pérola fez. Pérola está visivelmente entristecida ao notar o tratamento frio de Garnet para com ela. Ametista e Steven as observa, e ficam tristes com isso. Ametista diz: "Cara, com certeza seria bom se as coisas aconteceram do mesmo jeito que acontece nos desenhos animados". Steven confirma, e de forma triste, desliga a TV, encerrando assim o episódio. Músicas * Tower of Mistakes * Enticement * Sardonyx (Instrumental) * Sugilite Theme (Remix) Personagens *Steven; *Pérola (Semi-antagonista); *Ametista; *Garnet; *Sardonyx (Estreia); *Leão; *Peridot (Video); *Sugilite (Cameo sem falas); *Diamante Amarelo (Mencionada); *Connie (Mencionada); *Lapis Lazuli (Mencionada); *Jasper (Mencionada) Informações de Fundo * .]]Esse episódio introduz a fusão de Garnet e Pérola: Sardonyx. Além disso, conhecemos a sua arma: O Martelo de Guerra. *Peridot conseguiu reativar o Centro de Comunicação Gem para poder pedir ajuda para Diamante Amarelo. *Enquanto falava em sua mensagem para Homeworld, ela se refere a Lapis como "Informante" e a Jasper como "Escolta". *Pérola aparenta saber como usar o Módulo de Fuga de Peridot. Informações de Produção *Esse é o primeiro episódio da 3ª StevenBomb, que ficou conhecido como "Semana da Sardonyx" Continuidade *É a primeira vez que uma das Crystal Gems é considerada uma semi-antagonista, nesse caso sendo a Pérola. *É a segunda vez que o sinal da TV sofre interferência de um objeto Gem, sendo que a primeira foi em "Treinador Steven". *Foi a primeira vez que vemos as "Comidas Choronas" falando. *A fusão de Garnet e Pérola que foi mencionada em "Treinador Steven" aparece. *Sugilite e Peridot reaparecem. *Garnet menciona os acontecimentos de "Treinador Steven" *E o segundo episódio em que aparecem três fusões (Sardonyx, Garnet, Sugilite) o primeiro foi "We Need to Talk" (Stevonnie, Garnet, Rainbow Quartz). *Foi revelado que a Central de Comunicação Gem pode transmitir mensagens para todas as frequências de TV. *Também é revelado que a Central de Comunicação Gem foi parcialmente reparada por Peridot, e isso mostra que o lugar não precisa de todos os pilares para funcionar. *É a terceira vez que Ametista canta, sendo a primeira em "Steven e os Stevens" e a segunda em "Sem Destino" *Porém, é a primeira vez que ela canta sozinha. *Após a atitude traiçoeira de Pérola nesse episódio, ela praticamente não julga mais os hábitos de Ametista, e Garnet também não vem mais comparando Ametista com Pérola. *É desconhecido como Peridot concertou a Central de Comunicação Gem, afinal Pérola concertou com o Módulo de Fuga de Peridot, mas como dito por Peridot em "Catch and Release" ela está sem robonóides desde "Libertador". *Neste episódio Peridot se refere ao planeta Terra como uma colônia, o que faria sentido se fosse um dos planetas controlados pelos Gems, mas neste caso apenas a referência "planeta" já seria o bastante. Erros * Nesse episódio, o transportador do Centro de Comunicação Gem estava apenas com uma pedra no meio, mas em "Treinador Steven" ele tinha sido totalmente destruído. * Quando Sugilite gira seu braço para desferir o soco na torre, as listras pretas de seu braço desaparecem. * Quando Sardonyx invoca seu martelo, na cena seguinte ele está na mão errada. * Quando Sardonyx vai derrubar o último pilar seu martelo muda de cor; * Quando Sardonyx convoca sua arma, o cabo que prende a estrela é amarelo, depois que ele se afasta, é preto; * Quando Sardonyx é feita, quando coloca a mão na cintura, está com quatro dedos; * Quando Pérola começa a dançar, seu pescoço fica transparente. Galeria Referências en:Cry For Help Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios Não Apresentados